En vacances
by Ti-Chan-x
Summary: Suite à de nombreuses tensions au seins des différentes équipes de ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade décide d'envoyer tout le monde en vacances. Couples divers, certains au premier plan -SasuNaru, KibaNeji, ShikaTema...- , d'autres au second plan.
1. Ambiance !

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ceci est ma première fiction sur Naruto, je la publie parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas._

_Il y aura pas mal de couple (yaoi et hétéro), certains au premier plan, d'autre au second plan._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !_

_Je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe... Par avance désolée..._

* * *

«- Comment t'es trop galère ! »

Shikamaru venait de se faire réveiller par sa mère, qui lui avait soigneusement balancé un coussin en pleine tête.

« Le réveil ça marche pas, alors je trouve d'autre moyen !

- Maman pitié laisse moi tranquille !

- DEBOUT !!!! Kiba et Neji t'attendent déjà en bas ! Je te rappelle que les ninjas de Suna ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et que tu es chargé de les accueillir.

- Ça aussi c'est galère.

- LÈVE-TOI !!! SINON JE TE BALANCE UNE CARAFE PLEINE D'EAU DANS LA TRONCHE !!!

- Pfff… »

Shikamaru se leva avec peine, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en traînant les pieds.

« - Tu crois que sa mère l'a tuée ?

- Humph. »

Kiba se demandait vraiment pourquoi il essayait d'avoir une discussion avec un associable comme Neji. Pour peu, il se serait giflé lui-même.

« Tu penses pas qu'on devrait attendre dehors ? »

Non c'est sur, Kiba était un gros Sado Maso et adorait se prendre des vents.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de mieux dehors ? »

Quoi ??? Neji avait parlé ? Il avait fait une phrase ???? Kiba n'en revenait pas…

« C'est juste que je me sens pas à l'aise…

- Humph… »

Ok, ça ne pouvait pas durer de toute façon. Si un jour Kiba arrivait à avoir une conversation suivit avec Neji, il ferait 14 fois le tour du village de Konoha en slip.

« - Shikamaru arrive les enfants, il a juste du mal à se réveiller les matins.

- D'accord, merci madame.

- Humph. »

* * *

« - Ino magne toi on est hyper la bourre !!

- Mais je suis pas coiffée encore ! »

Sakura commençait à perdre patience, cela faisait maintenant 1/2 heure qu'elle poireautait comme une courge, et elle commençait à en avoir léger marre.

« - Sakura, c'est pas la peine de stresser, Tenten est pas encore arrivée de toute façon.

- Y'a rien d'étonnant ! Vu qu'il y a Gaara qui doit venir, elle doit être en total stress… »

Sakura ria de bon cœur, tandis qu'Ino continuait à se battre avec ses cheveux.

« - N'empêche qu'elle est en retard aussi ! Et Hinata non plus n'est pas arrivée !

- Pour Hinata, je pense que Neji l'a enchaînée à son lit pour pas qu'elle vienne.

- Là, je pourrai pas dire que tu as tord.

-Bon coiffe toi au lieu de parler !

- Je suis coiffée !

- Ah… Bon ben on s'en va alors.

- Non les mecs doivent passer nous prendre !

- Ah non mais c'est pas vrai !! Je vais pas rester ici à rien foutre comme une endive ! »

* * *

« - Pfff quelle galère… »

Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji étaient en route pour rejoindre les filles (notons que Shikamaru s'était rendormi dans la salle de bain, et que sa mère a failli le noyer pour le réveiller).

« - Ca va Shikamaru, c'est quand même de ta faute si on a environ quarante cinq minutes de retard.

- Hum…

- Neji la prochaine fois, au lieu de dire "humph" ou "hum" ne dit rien du tout ça reviendra au même ! Oh et puis j'en ai marre de courir comme un gland ! »

Kiba commençait réellement à péter un câble. Entre Neji qui parlait jamais et Shikamaru qui sortait "galère" dans toute les phrases qu'il pouvait, Kiba se demandait lequel il allait prendre pour taper sur l'autre.

« - Je tiens à conserver ma réputation de meuble. »

Youuuhhaaa deux phrases en une journée ! Neji devait réellement être dans un jour de bonté.

« - Franchement, entre toi, Sasuke, Shino et Gaara, on est pas rendu !!

- C'est bon Kiba, pas la peine de gueuler…

- Tiens, tu dis plus "galère" toi ?

- Fou moi la paix.

- C'est vrai Kiba, t'es lourd là.

- Neji, franchement, arrête de parler ça devient VRAIMENT malsain. »

Ça c'est de l'ambiance de bonne entente au sein d'une équipe ! Bref, "l'équipe" arriva en bas de chez Ino.

« - Bon on les appelle ?

- Et si on balançait un caillou sur la fenêtre ?

- Hum… »

Kiba décida que le caillou était une bonne idée, il réussi à en trouver un ni trop gros ni trop petit et le jeta avec force sur le carreau de la chambre de Ino. Malheureusement, Sakura n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir la fenêtre à ce moment la, et ce prit le caillou en pleine tête.

« - Oups…

- Kiba, si tu veux pas te retrouver dans une galère pas possible, je te conseille de partir très vite.

- QUI EST LE CON QUI A BALANCÉ CE CAILLOU QUE JE LUI DÉFONCE SA TRONCHE !!!!

- Tu vois Shikamaru, je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée… Je pars devant… »

Kiba parti en courant à une vitesse folle, suivit de près par Sakura qui avait sauté par la fenêtre.

« -Humph…

- Il est pas dans la merde le pauvre Kiba…

- Bon, je vais aller l'aider. »

Neji parti en courant dans la direction qu'avait prise Kiba et Sakura, laissant Shikamaru complètement perturbé. Ino l'avait rejoint, et le regardait d'un air bizarre.

« - Shikamaru, tu es vivant ?

- …

- T'as vu un ovni ?

- …

- Ou Jiraya en slip ?

- …

- Ah je sais, tu essaies d'imiter Sasuke ! Ou Neji ? Enfin tu fais le meuble quoi.

- Y'a Neji qui a dit 4 phrases aujourd'hui…

- OH MON DIEU !!!!

- Et il est parti aider Kiba…

- Oh merde… Neji a un problème mental, c'est les nerfs, il a craqué, il supporte pas la pression, c'est sur, je lui avais dit de toute façon, être un meuble, c'est pas une solution, puis tu vois, les plantes c'est plus jolies que les meubles et ça pousse, ça grandit, Neji y grandit pas, il est à fond au combat, mais l'est mou comme pas permis dans la vie, c'est comme Sasuke, toujours à cacher ses sentiments, c'est chaud, au bout d'un moment ça pète tu vois, bon bref, Gaara aussi, parle trop pas lui non plus tu vois, il devrait extérioriser, c'est mauvais d'encaisser, après tu pètes un boulon, faut parler, pas trop c'est vrai mais faut parler, tu vois avec Sakura, on parlait plus, du coup y'avait pas de communication, alors que je l'adore, et elle m'adore, et maintenant on peut plus se séparer, à vrai dire, je pense que Kiba et Neji sont potes, mais qu'ils veulent pas se l'avouer, c'est dommage, ils ont apprendre l'un de…

- Ino ?

- …l'autre, puis toi c'est pareil Shika, pourquoi tu dis pas à Temari que tu la kiff, ça serait chou, ça te permettrait de te bouger le…

-INO ??

- … cul tu vois, t'es mou Shika, les gens mou ça me rend molle, ou ça me stress ça dépend, mais en faite je suis stressée tout le temps, je sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis surexcitée, trop fun, j'adore ça, tiens d'ailleurs je t'ai pas dis la dernière…

- INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça ?

- NON MAIS TA GUEULE FRANCHEMENT TA GUEULE !!!!

- …

- Voila c'est mieux déjà, bon on y va ?

- On va où déjà ?

- … »

* * *

Kiba s'était fait coincer dans un cul de sac par une Sakura au regard meurtrier et aux poings serrés.

« - Ça t'amuse de me balancer des cailloux pauvre nouille ?

- En faite, c'est un malentendu… T'approche pas de moi avec ce regard…

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as balancé un caillou ???

- Je te dis, fait pas ce regard, on dirait une perverse…

- QUOI ??????

- Tu devrais pas dire des trucs comme ça Kiba… »

Neji se tenait derrière Sakura, les mains dans les poches.

« Kiba, pince moi, je viens d'entendre Neji parler c'est pas possible…

- Non Sakura, c'est toi qui va me pincer, c'est la 4ème phrase de Neji que j'entend…

- La 4ème ???????

- Bon, vous allez arrêter d'être con ou bien ?

- La 5ème ?????????????????

- Faites chier !

- La 6ème ?????????????????????????????

- Hum… »

Neji ne cherchait plus à comprendre, un jour on le critiquait parce qu'il parlait jamais, et un autre jour tout le monde était perturbé parce qu'il parlait trop.

« -Ahem. »

Et maintenant, tout le monde se lève pour le champion du glaçon, j'ai nommé SASUKE UCHIWA !!!!

« - Tiens, tu es là depuis quand Sasuke ? »

Sakura n'obtenue qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, et se dit que tout allait bien.

« - Bon, on y v… »

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Neji et Sasuke étaient déjà partis. Il tira une gueule de cent pieds de long, tandis que Sakura se demandait se qu'allaient se dire Neji et Sasuke. Et pour vous, nous allons y répondre !

---------

Donc voila la conversation de Sasuke et Neji en direct live !

« - …

- …

- …

- …

- Gauche ou droite ? (là c'est Neji)

- Droite. (et voila Sasuke)

- …

- …

- … »

C'est chiant hein ?

* * *

Shikamaru et Ino étaient arrivés à la porte de Konoha, et furent étonnés de ne voir personne.

« - Dis Shika, on s'est gouré de porte non ?

- Ben non, je crois pas…

- C'est zarb, sont où les gens ?

- Je sais pas…

- On a 1h de retard… Peut être qu'ils sont en retard aussi…

- Qui ça ?

- Ben ceux qu'on doit accueillir.

- Ah, Gaara, Temari et Kankurô tu veux dire.

- Ah ? C'est eux qu'on accueille ? »

- … »

Neji et Sasuke arrivèrent peu de temps après.

« - Ah, vous allez peut être nous dire si on s'est trompé de porte non ? »

Shikamaru obtenue deux réponses : un grognement de la part de Sasuke (le deuxième) et un haussement d'épaule de la part de Neji (qui avait décidé de ne plus parler pour ne pas perturber son entourage).

Sakura et Kiba arrivèrent peut de temps après, suivit de Naruto, puis de Lee. Naruto essaya de lancer une conversation.

« - Dit Neji, elle est où ta cousine ? »

Neji eu un grand sourire sadique, ce qui confirmait qu'il devait avoir attaché Hinata à son lit.

« - Ok je vois… Sinon Sasuke ça va bien ? »

Le glaçon esquissa un demi-sourire, ce qui prouvait qu'il faisait un effort IMMENSE pour mieux s'intégrer en société, et surtout pour ne plus se fritter avec Naruto.

« - Oui bon ok… »

Plus personne ne parla, attendant sagement que leurs invités arrivent. Enfin personne ne parlait surtout pour éviter que tout le monde s'engueule.

* * *

Tsunade était enfin tranquille, les visites s'étaient enchaînées rapidement, et elle pouvait maintenant lire le compte rendu des différents senseï sur leur équipe. Le 5ème Hokage fouilla dans ses dossiers et en sorti une pochette cartonnée de couleur orange ; elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

- Equipe de Gai :

_Appréciation générale_ : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu entrainer une équipe pareille… J'ai déjà une poutre chez moi, si vous aviez une corde, ça m'arrangerais.

_Lee_ : Autant il était motivé avant, autant maintenant c'est devenu le plus mou des trois.

_Neji_ : Le jour où Neji arrêtera d'essayer de mater Kiba, on pourra peut être en faire quelque chose.

_Tenten_ : Elle ne pense qu'à Gaara, j'avoue que ça me stress.

_Conseils_ : Je vous déconseille FORTEMENT de les envoyer en mission pour le moment.

Petits mots des élèves sur Gai :

_Mot de Lee_ : Il comprend rien notre senseï.

_Mot de Neji_ : Gai me prend pour un pervers. Autant vous dire que j'apprécie pas.

_Mot de Tenten_ : Il se stress pour rien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Equipe de Kurenai :

_Appréciation générale_ : Tout simplement pathétique.

_Kiba_ : N'arrête pas de tout faire pour qu'on se retrouve a proximité de l'équipe de Gai. Se la pète à mort à chaque fois que Neji est dans les parages.

_Hinata_ : Inexistante, ne parle pas, ne bouge pas mais au moins, elle est pas chiante.

_Shino_ : Inexistant, je pense même que s'il n'était pas là ça irait mieux (au moins Hinata serait plus active.).

_Conseil_ : Envoyez les dans une mission bien dure, qu'il se fasse tous tuer ça me fera des vacances.

Petits mots des élèves sur Kurenai :

_Mot de Kiba_ : Elle a essayé de nous tuer !! Je suis traumatisé, j'aimerai aller dans l'équipe de Neji.

_Hinata_ : Tout va bien pour moi.

_Shino_ : …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Equipe d'Asuma :

_Appréciation générale_ : J'ai peur pour l'avenir.

_Shikamaru_ : A la flemme tout le temps, pense et repense à Temari, rêvasse, ne fait rien.

_Chôji_ : Mange encore et toujours, ne pense qu'à bouffer, aucun entrainement.

_Ino_ : Fait le maximum pour être proche de Sasuke, ça me tape sur le système.

_Conseil_ : S'ils partent en mission prévoyez un lit pour Shikamaru, de la bouffe pour Choji et un Sasuke en peluche pour Ino.

Petits mots des élèves sur Asuma :

_Petit mot de Shikamaru_ : J'ai la flemme, puis j'ai rien à dire.

_Petit mot de Choji_ : Asuma ne m'invite plus à manger, je suis vexé.

_Petit mot de Ino_ : Quand notre senseï se sera trouvé une gonzesse, il arrêtera peut être de nous faire chier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Equipe de Kakashi :

_Appréciation générale_ : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à leur apprendre des trucs. Renvoyez les à l'école, sinon ça finira en bain de sang.

_Sakura_ : Ne pense qu'à Sasuke, n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke, insulte Naruto, n'a aucun talent particulier.

_Naruto_ : C'est pas la peine que je vous le dise, il est fidèle à lui-même.

_Sasuke_ : Fait la gueule, ne parle pas, n'est jamais content, se fritte avec Naruto dès qu'il le peut, rabaisse Sakura, n'évolue pas.

_Conseil_ : Je pense qu'on ne peut plus les sauver, aucun des trois, laissez moi abréger leurs souffrances.

Petit mot des élèves sur Kakashi :

_Petit mot de Sakura _: Kakashi n'arrête pas de lire des livres pervers, et après il ose venir me faire la morale comme quoi je suis obsédée par Sasuke. Qu'il se regarde dans une glace avant de parler.

_Petit mot de Naruto_ : C'est cool, moi je suis content, et Sasuke m'énerve.

_Petit mot de Sasuke_ : Je n'évolue pas parce que je suis entouré d'une bande de glandeur Y COMPRIS KAKASHI !!!

Tsunade soupira, depuis un certain temps, ses ninjas faisaient n'importe quoi, il fallait qu'elle y remédie au plus vite.

* * *

« - Mais qu'est que j'ai fais pour avoir deux frères aussi débiles ??? »

Une fille blonde à quatre couettes sautait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse folle, suivit d'un garçon roux à l'air blasé et un autre qui avait une espèce de capuche avec des oreilles de chat.

« - T'énerve pas Temari…

- Oh ça va Kankurô ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si on a plus d'une heure de retard !

- Fallait bien qu'on soit présentable…

- JE NE MET PAS UNE HEURE A M'HABILLER ! ET POURTANT JE SUIS UNE FILLE !! Gaara tu pourrais dire quelque chose, c'est de ta faute aussi !

- …

- Y'a des fois je me demande si tu fais pas exprès d'être associable pour éviter de donner des explications !!

- Temari, Gaara parle jamais, ça a toujours était comme ça.

- Merde ! Voila vous me faites chier bouclez la !

- Gaara a rien dit…

- LA FERME KANKURÔ !!!

- Oui Temari…

- On arrive, je présume que personne va être là pour nous accueillir !

- Pourquoi ?

- PARCE QU'ON A UNE HEURE DE RETARD PAUVRE POMME !!!

- … »

* * *

« -Si j'avais su, j'aurai dormi plus longtemps. »

Shikamaru accentua sa phrase par un énorme baillement.

« - En même temps Shika, avoue que tu es content qu'ils viennent ceux de Suna…

- Et pourquoi je devrais être content mon cher Kiba ?

- Parce que tu aimes bien une certaine fille…

- TAIS-TOI !

- Et je ne me tromperai en disant que cette fille c'est…

- Kiba, si tu ne l'as boucle pas, je dis à tout le monde qui tu aimes.

- Ah non dis pas ça !!

- Quoi ? Tu es timide parce qu'il est là ? »

Kiba tira une gueule de cent pieds de long, et Shikamaru remarqua qu'il en avait peut être trop dit.

« - Shika, tu t'es trompé, tu as dit "il" au lieu de "elle"… A moins que Kiba soit gay bien sur. »

Personne ne répondit à Ino, et Kiba était entrain de devenir rouge tomate.

« - Pourquoi vous dites rien ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? Je vois pas pourquoi, Kiba n'est pas… OH MON DIEU !!!! »

Ino se mit les deux mains devant la bouche, et tout le monde était assez gêné (enfin surtout Kiba, qui aurait préféré être mort plutôt qu'être là).

« - Bon alors je propose qu'on parle d'autre chose… Dit Naruto timidement

- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas les homos ? »

Sasuke avait dit ça naturellement, chose exceptionnelle chez lui vu qu'il parlait jamais.

« - J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les homos très cher Uchiwa.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Je t'ai rien demandé en même temps, c'est toi qui m'agresse.

- Parce que tu es un abruti Naruto.

- Dis dont, tu es entrain de casser ta réputation de meuble Sasuke, fais gaffe.

- Va te faire voir.

- Mais bien sur mon cher Sasuke.

- … »

La dispute aurait pu encore continuer des heures, mais Sasuke avait promis à Tsunade de faire un effort pour ne plus se fritter avec Naruto (même si ça ne marchait pas vraiment).

« - Vous arrêter pas de vous engueuler, qui aime bien châtie bien. Vive la jeunesse !

- Lee, tais toi.

- Oui Sakura. »

Kiba jeta un regard noir à Shikamaru qui déglutit avec difficulté. Le Nara sentait que sa dernière heure était venue. Neji n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il regardait Kiba d'un air interrogatif. Alors comme ça l'Inuzuka était gay ? Neji baissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire que personne ne remarqua.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plut en tout cas... Encore pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe..._

_Je publierai le prochain chapitre dès que je le pourrai !  
_


	2. Les vacances débutent

_Archi désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu plus de travail à faire que prévu... Du coup j'update que maintenant..._

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Merci également aux reviews anonymes :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement je le trouve pas super, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux... En plus ce chapitre est peut être un peu trop long..._

_Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient._

_Note : Les rapports de voyage et d'entrainement sont du point de vue d'Anko.  
_

* * *

« - J'en ai marre ! Qu'est ce qui leurs prend ? »

Tsunade avait réuni les senseis des différentes équipes pour avoir de plus amples informations sur les élèves.

« - Se sont des nuls, franchement j'ai failli les tuer trois fois déjà ! »

Kurenai était complètement stressée, elle se rongeait les ongles pour essayer de se calmer.

«- Comment ça tu as essayé de les tuer ? demanda Tsunade

- Et bien… J'ai craqué ! Je suis désolée mais j'en peux plus ! Et le premier qui va y passer c'est surement Kiba !

- Je la comprends, moi j'ai failli tuer Naruto cinq fois, Sasuke deux fois et Sakura… au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

- Et pourquoi plus Sakura que les deux autres Kakashi ?

- Et bien Tsunade, quand vous avez une fille qui hurle "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" d'une voix aigue, stridente, perçante et puissante, ça vous donne des envies de meurtre. D'ailleurs si je ne la tue pas, ça sera surement Sasuke lui-même qui la tuera. »

Tsunade soupira, puis se tourna vers Gai.

« - Et toi ? Pour ton équipe ça se passe comment ? »

Il y eu un gros blanc, puis Gai éclata en sanglot, à la grande stupeur de tout le monde.

« - Heu… Bon laisse tomber… Asuma ? Ton équipe ?

- C'est de la merde.

- Mais encore ?

- Y'a rien d'autre à dire c'est de la merde c'est tout. Ils me fatiguent. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour éradiquer cette tension.

« - Bon il faut que vous me disiez exactement ce qui ne va pas !

- Vous avez lu le rapport ? demanda Kakashi

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a rien d'autre à dire.

- Bon ça suffit. J'ai pris une décision, allez me chercher vos élèves.

- Ah non ! C'est notre jour de congé ! Rien que de penser que je vais les revoir, ça me donne envie de tout casser ! Hinata et Shino passe encore, mais Kiba il en hors de question !

- Kurenai, calme toi, je ne vais pas aller chercher vos élèves moi-même si ?

- Bin…

- Non mais laisser tomber… Ils doivent venir de toute façon, ils devaient accueillir les ninjas de Suna…

- S'ils viennent je m'en fou je m'en vais !

- Gai tu vas pas t'y mettre !

- Je crois que vous vous rendez pas bien compte de la situation…

- SILENCE ! On attend les élèves ici un point c'est tout ! Et on ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

Sur ses paroles, Gai se remit à pleurer, et Kurenai donna tous ses kunais à Tsunade, pour éviter un accident.

* * *

Entre temps, les ninjas de Suna étaient arrivés à l'entrée du village de Konoha. Shikamaru avait d'ailleurs dit à Temari : « C'est bien les femmes ça, elles prennent 40 heures pour se préparer. » auquel Temari avait répondu : « Ta gueule l'ananas. ». Peu après, Shino était arrivé comme une furie et commença à se battre avec Neji (parce qu'il avait attaché Hinata à son lit), puis Tenten arriva à son tour, pour casser la gueule à Ino et Sakura parce qu'elles ne l'avaient pas attendu. Kiba profita de cette confusion pour essayer de tuer discrètement Shikamaru, mais il se rata… Sasuke et Naruto se frittaient comme à leur habitude et Temari engueulait ces deux frères.

Tout en s'engueulant , les ninjas se dirigeaient tout doucement vers la tour de Tsunade.

« - C'est à cause de vous que je me suis rabaissée devant l'ananas !

- Mais Temari, il fallait lui dire que s'était notre faute…

-NON KANKURÔ ! Shikamaru trouvera toujours quelque chose pour m'emmerder.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu dis ça, vu que tu aimes bien Shikamaru.

- …

- …

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Gaara, pourquoi tu parles seulement pour dire n'importe quoi ?

- … »

Gaara abandonna et repris sa position habituelle, bras croisés et visage cent pour cent neutre.

Personne ne savait pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke se frittaient (à vrai dire tout le monde s'en foutait).

« - Parce que Môssieur Uchiwa est supérieur c'est ça ?

- En tout cas je suis supérieur à toi Naruto.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre nouille qui n'a aucun intérêt.

- Regarde-toi dans une glace avant de parler, espèce de raté.

- Quand je pense que je fais équipe avec toi !

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de dire ça.

- Tiens au faite, pourquoi on s'engueule ?

- Hum… Je sais plus… »

A force de dispute, les ninjas étaient enfin arrivés devant le bureau de Tsunade, ils étaient rentrés sans frapper, tout en continuant à se disputer.

Tsunade regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils et les senseis ne disaient absolument rien, trop habitués à voir ça.

« - SILENCE BANDE DE CONS !!! »

Tsunade avait hurlé tout en tapant avec force sur son bureau, qui se cassa en deux. L'effet fut radical, plus personne ne disait rien.

« - Vous m'exaspérez ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! Non seulement vous foutez rien mais maintenant vous vous disputez tous ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Et puis on ne rentre pas dans mon bureau sans frapper, C'EST PAS UN MOULIN ICI !!! »

Tout le monde était tout simplement pétrifié, n'osant plus faire un geste.

« - Maintenant vous allez faire un effort pour vous ENTENDRE TOUS ! Sinon je vous TUE UN PAR UN ! »

Toujours aucuns bruits.

« - Vu que les tensions sont de plus en plus forte, je vais tous vous envoyer en vacances. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, se seront des vacances particulières. De plus, vos senseis ainsi qu'Ankô vous accompagneront.

- Ah non ! Pitié !!

- Je suis d'accord avec Kurenai, pour une fois qu'ils vont être loin de nous, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait les suivre. répliqua Kakashi.

- Je vous envoie là bas avec eux pour que vous continuiez à faire leur entrainement, comme d'habitude.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!! »

Kurenai et Gai éclatèrent en sanglot en même temps, sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves. Tsunade soupira.

« - Maître Hokage, je ne crois pas que tout cela nous concerne, moi et mes frères.

- Ah oui… Temari, Gaara et Kankurô… J'ai reçu un rapport de votre sensei, vous voulez que je vous en fasse la lecture ?

- Heu… Oui d'accord. » Répondit Temari

Tsunade fouilla dans ses dossiers qui étaient par terre (à l'origine, ils étaient sur le bureau) et en sorti une pochette cartonnée rose.

« - Vous êtes prêts ? Alors on commence. Comme appréciation générale vous avez : "D'un niveau plus bas que le bas, à condition que se soit possible. Ils se battent a peu près bien, mais ils sont cons comme des manches à balai". Ensuite, pour Temari, il a écrit : "je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais elle a failli me décapiter cinq fois avec son éventail". »

Temari fit une tête trop bizarre.

« - Pour Kankurô il a écrit : "à force de jouer avec ses marionnettes, il a une mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans (et encore, je suis gentil)". »

Kankurô ouvrit des yeux énormes.

« - Et enfin, Gaara. Pour toi c'est écrit "il ne parle jamais, et à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me tuer, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, c'est traumatisant". »

Gaara garda son visage neutre et ses bras croisés.

« - Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il ne vous a pas envoyé ici en visite diplomatique, mais pour que j'essaie de faire quelque chose pour vous. De ce faite, vous partirez avec les autres. Vous aurez plus de détails par Shizune, aller la voir dans son bureau. Maintenant, partez. »

Tout le monde sorti lentement de la pièce. Kurenai prenant soin d'éviter son équipe.

« - Neji ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer au cousin protecteur, c'est claire ?

- …

- La prochaine fois que tu attaches Hinata à son lit, je te le ferai payer très cher.

- Bien. »

Neji sorti à son tour, pour rejoindre les autres dans le bureau de Shizune.

* * *

Ils étaient tous envoyé sur une île paradisiaque, appelée "l'île aux plaisirs". Certains se réjouissaient de ce voyage, d'autre pas du tout. Ils devaient partir le lendemain, à 8 heures, et ils avaient leur journée de libre pour préparer leurs affaires.

* * *

Tout le monde arriva à huit heures pile, et la moitié était complètement démotivée (les senseis en particulier). Kiba avait une tête de mort, vu qu'il s'était levé en pleine nuit pour tuer Shikamaru (il s'était d'ailleurs trompé de chambre, et avait étouffé le père de Shikamaru avec coussin ; heureusement, l'Inuzuka avait remarqué son erreur et s'était enfui en courant). Les autres n'étaient pas plus en forme, et ils avaient encore une assez longue route à faire jusqu'à l'île où ils devaient se rendre.

Pour passer rapidement sur le voyage, nous allons regarder le rapport qu'Ankô à envoyer à Tsunade.

* * *

_Rapport de voyage :_

_- 8h : Nous partons, et nous sommes à l'heure, c'est exceptionnel._

_- 8h02: Kiba a essayé de tuer Shikamaru (pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues), heureusement il l'a raté. Seulement, il l'a raté parce que Kurenai a essayé de tuer l'Inuzuka. Résultat : c'est le Nara qui c'est pris l'attaque de Kurenai, il est blessé au bras gauche. Les premiers soins ont été apportés par Sakura._

_- 8h03 : Hinata est tombée dans les pommes. D'après ce que m'a dit Asuma, Shino aurait effleuré la main de la Hyuuga par inadvertance._

_- 8h08 : J'ai réussi à retenir Kakashi qui voulait étrangler Sakura pour la faire taire._

_- 8h10 : Nous faisons une pause, Choji a faim._

_- 8h30 : Nous somme toujours en pause, Lee s'est endormi et nous avons un mal fou à le réveiller._

_- 8h40 : Lee est enfin réveiller, Sasuke et Naruto s'engueulent, mais nous repartons enfin._

_- 8h45 : Sasuke a craqué, il a frappé Sakura et Ino pour qu'elles le lâchent. Effet radical, elles sont à au moins 10 mètres derrière le groupe._

_- 8h46 : Temari a frappé Kankurô avec son éventail, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi._

_- 8h48 : Est-ce que Gaara sait parler ?_

_- 8h50 : Kiba discute avec Neji, quelque chose a du se passer, parce que Neji s'est entravé sur du plat et s'est lamentablement mangé la tronche par terre (êtes vous sur que se sont des ninjas ?)._

_- 8h55 : Gai pleure pour des raisons inconnus._

_- 09h00 : J'ai confisqué tous les kunais de Kurenai, elle a encore essayé de tuer Kiba (il est traumatisé)._

_- 9h10 : Sasuke et Naruto discutent normalement (je ne pensais pas que s'était possible)._

_- 9h15 : Gaara discute avec Tenten (ça non plus, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible)._

_- 9h30 : Nous sommes sur le bateau, vivement qu'on arrive, Gai pleure encore et ça commence léger à me gonfler. _

_- 9h35 : Asuma et Kakashi parlent ensemble, mais c'est louche… Ils arrêtent de parler à chaque fois que je m'approche._

_- 9h40 : Hinata est encore tombée dans les pommes, Shino lui a touché le bras pour lui demander quelque chose (pour être honnête, je croyais que Shino était muet)._

_- 9h45 : Gai pleure toujours (je vais le tuer s'il arrête pas)._

_- 9h55 : Gai a cessé de pleurer (je l'ai menacé de mort)._

_- 10h : Nous sommes arrivés, nous nous dirigeons vers la maison qui vous nous avez louée._

_- 10h10 : Je savais que c'était louche ! Asuma et Kakashi ont essayé d'étrangler Sakura et Ino pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Se sont Shikamaru et Neji qui les ont arrêtés._

_- 10h15 : Je viens de remarquer que j'ai oublié Lee dans le bateau, il s'est surement endormi._

_- 10h25 : J'ai ramené Lee (heureusement que le bateau n'était pas reparti), mais j'ai du le porter parce que je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller._

_-10h30 : Fin du voyage, nous allons sans doute répartir les chambres._

_J'enverrai mon prochain rapport après la séance d'entrainement._

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu Anko, il fallait maintenant répartir les différentes chambres (qui étaient pour deux personnes). Tsunade lui avait demandé de les répartir de façon « logique », afin que les tensions disparaissent.

« - Bien, j'ai reçu des ordres très stricts pour la répartition des chambres. Donc vous n'avez pas à choisir. » commença Anko.

Ino et Sakura arrêtèrent directement de se crêper le chignon pour savoir laquelle des deux serait avec Sasuke.

« - Donc nous allons commencer, Naruto et Sasuke, chambre 1.

- Mais pourquoi je dois être avec Sasuke ??

- Je proteste, il est hors de question que je sois avec Naruto.

- En plus il arrête pas de parler maintenant. C'est hyper flippant.

- Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas un coup bien placé.

- Voyez, il arrête pas de parler je vous dis, JE SUIS TRAUMATISE.

- LA FERME !! »

Vu le regard menaçant d'Anko, Naruto et Sasuke ne dirent plus rien.

« - Chambre 2, Kiba et Shikamaru.

- Galère, je vais mourir.

Kiba fit un sourire sadique, qui s'effaça directement quand il croisa le regard totalement meurtrier d'Anko.

« - Chambre 3, Ino et Choji. »

Aucun des deux ne broncha, ils faisaient parti de la même équipe, et s'entendaient plutôt bien.

« - Chambre 4, Kankurô et Sakura. Chambre 5, Hinata et Shino. Chambre 6, Gaara et Tenten. Pour cette chambre, je compte sur Tenten pour apporter un dialogue avec Gaara. Chambre 7, Temari et Neji. Chambre 8, Gai et Lee. Chambre 9, Asuma et Kurenai. Et chambre 10, moi et Kakashi. Des questions ?

- Moi j'en ai une. Même deux.

- Oui Neji ?

- Non pas que je n'aime pas Temari, je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec elle, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous sommes ensembles ?

- Vous le saurez très vite. Et ton autre question ?

- Hinata est-elle obligée d'être avec Shino ? J'aime pas bien le faite qu'elle dorme avec un homme.

- Elle dort pas "AVEC" un homme mais dans la même chambre qu'un homme. Et cela fortifiera son caractère.

- Hum…

- D'autres questions ? Oui Sakura ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités non plus avec Kankurô…

- Il est important que nos deux pays gardent de bonnes relations.

- Ah… D'accord.

- Y'a-t-il d'autres questions ? »

Silence total, apparemment la répartition des chambres était faite… Anko soupira de soulagement, elle s'attendait à de pires réactions que ça (à part Gai qui s'était remis à pleurer dès qu'il a su qu'il était avec Lee, qui d'ailleurs dormait toujours).

« - Bien, allez poser vos affaires, et n'oubliez pas votre entraînement. Par équipe de 3, les mêmes que d'habitude, en tout cas pour l'instant.

- C'est obligé l'entraînement ? demanda Shikamaru.

- OUI. Aller ranger vos affaires ! Et redescendez dans 5 minutes. On fera l'entrainement directement, vu que tout le monde à l'air en forme. Les ninjas de Suna en sont dispensés pour l'instant, j'attend de voir la suite et s'il le faut, je les entrainerais moi-même. »

Tout le monde prit ses affaires (qui était très mince, vu que le voyage s'était fais à pied) et se dirigea vers les chambres. Seul Kakashi et Anko étaient restés dans l'entrée de la maison.

« - Tu crois réellement qu'ils peuvent changer ? » demanda Kakashi.

Anko regarda Naruto et Sasuke entrain de s'engueuler.

« - Franchement, certains je ne pense pas… Mais je ne désespère pas. »

Elle fit un grand sourire.

* * *

« - JE DORS DU COTE DE LA FENÊTRE !

- Non mais alors là tu peux aller te gratter !

- Arrête de parler Sasuke, je me sens pas bien quand tu parles.

- Alors c'est sur, je vais continuer de parler Naruto. »

* * *

« -Tu vas essayer quoi ce coup ci pour me tuer Kiba ? Tu vas glisser des scorpions dans mon lit ?

- Non… J'avais pensé te noyer dans les chiottes Nara.

- Galère… »

* * *

« - L'entrainement… Mon dieu ça approche vite…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurenai, je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

- Oui tu as raison Asuma… Il faut que je me détende… »

* * *

Tout le monde redescendit (vu que les chambres étaient à l'étage) cinq minutes plus tard. Ils se rejoignèrent tous dans le grand salon.

« - Bon c'est bon tout le monde est là ? »

Anko jeta un regard à l'assemblée, pour vérifier que tout le monde était présent. Lee était parfaitement réveillé, vu que Gai lui avait mis une violente gifle.

« - Bien. Vous ferez vos équipes habituelles, et vous vous répartissez sur les différents terrains d'entraînement. Il y en a deux à l'extérieur, et deux à l'intérieur. Se sont vos senseis qui choisiront le lieu. L'entrainement que vous aurez aujourd'hui sera différent suivant si vous choisissez l'extérieur ou l'intérieur. Pour l'extérieur, se sera les manœuvres furtives, s'approcher en silence, être discret. Pour l'intérieur se sera consacré directement sur le combat. Maintenant, choisissez. »

Silence de mort. Vu que s'étaient les senseis qui devaient choisir, les élèves priaient intérieurement pour qu'il tombe sur leur activité qu'ils préféraient.

« - Alors ? Kakashi, tu commences.

- Je choisis l'extérieur !

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »

Naruto se prit la tête dans les deux mains, il était carrément nul en furtif.

« - Bien. Kurenai ?

- Intérieur. »

En faite le choix de Kurenai était purement stratégique, ça lui permettais de taper sur Kiba sans trop être dérangée.

« - Asuma ?

- Extérieur.

- D'accord. Gai, il ne reste plus que l'intérieur, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- M'en fou.

- Sur ?

- M'en fou.

- Ok… Alors rejoignez tous votre terrain d'entrainement. Je vais commencer par regarder l'équipe de Kakashi. »

Anko et l'équipe de Kakashi se dirigea vers l'extérieur, et s'arrêta un peu plus loin dans une immense clairière.

« - Je vous rappelle que je suis là pour envoyer des rapports à Tsunade, de ce faite je vous conseille d'être bon. »

Anko se dirigea un peu plus loin, et sorti un calepin et un stylo.

- Bien, les enfants on…

- Depuis quand on est des gosses sensei ? demanda Sakura

- Commence pas sinon je t'égorge.

- …

- Je suis la cible, vous devez m'approcher sans vous faire remarquer. Celui qui arrivera à me mettre un kunai sous la gorge gagnera.

- Pfff…

- Un problème Sasuke ?

- Hum…

- Ok super la discussion. Allez vous cacher je veux plus vous voir. »

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la forêt en traînant les pieds, puis ils disparurent dans les bois. Kakashi soupira un grand coup, cet entraînement allait être trèèèèès long, il en était sur.

Pourtant l'entraînement fut assez court… Kakashi n'avait eu aucun mal à débusquer Sakura qui avait hurlé "Sasukeeee". Ca l'avait tellement énervé qu'elle crie comme ça qu'il l'avait attachée à un arbre (en prenant soin de la bâillonner), puis il avait attendu sagement que Naruto et Sasuke se montrent, et comme ils ne se montraient pas, Kakashi était parti les chercher. En faite, Naruto et Sasuke étaient entrain de se battre l'un contre l'autre dans une autre clairière.

Anko avait regardé la scène avec de grands yeux. Après s'être reprise, elle écrivit quelques chose sur son calepin, puis partie assister à l'entrainement d'Asuma.

* * *

Anko n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, en effet, Asuma et ses élèves Shikamaru, Choji et Ino étaient entrain de faire barbecue au milieu de la clairière. Anko s'approcha.

« - Hum… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- J'ai débusqué Choji parce qu'il a fait bruler un feu pour manger, Shikamaru parce qu'il ronflait et Ino parce qu'elle passait sans cesse devant mes yeux pour trouver "un bon coin pour mater le plus beau mec qui existe sur terre, Sasuke Uchiwa". Répondit Asuma.

- Mais tu ne devais pas les chercher, tu devais rester en place et attendre qu'ils viennent.

- J'ai attendu pendant une heure ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre non plus. Bon, on est entrain de se faire à bouffer, t'as faim ?

- … »

Anko ne répondit pas, gribouilla quelques notes sur son carnet, et retourna dans la maison pour assister aux autres entrainements.

Vu que ça sentait la bouffe, Kakashi avait rejoint l'équipe d'Asuma pour manger un morceau.

« - Tu es venu sans tes élèves ? demanda Asuma

- J'ai assommé Sasuke et Naruto, et j'ai attaché Sakura à un arbre. Comme ça ils me foutent la paix.

- … »

* * *

Anko entra sur le premier terrain, celui de Kurenai. La première chose frappante, c'était Kiba qui était à moitié mort par terre, et que Kurenai ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider.

« - Heuu… Il est mort Kiba ?

- Non non il dort.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Kurenai ?

- Ben quoi ? Ils étaient trois, c'est un nombre impair. Du coup j'ai décidé de participer, j'ai mis Hinata et Shino ensembles, et moi et Kiba ensembles.

- Mais il est où Akamaru ?

- Le chien ? J'ai dit à Kiba de pas l'emmener.

- Mais t'es malade ! Sans Akamaru, Kiba est beaucoup moins fort !

- Bin oui pourquoi ?

- Kurenai, non seulement tu te bats contre Kiba alors que tu es plus forte que lui, mais en plus tu lui interdis d'utiliser son compagnon le plus fidèle !

- Mais oui mais…

- Y'A PAS DE MAIS ! Maintenant sortez d'ici ! L'entrainement est fini ! »

Kurenai haussa les épaules et sorti en prenant soin d'enjamber Kiba. Shino fut un peu plus gentil, et pris Kiba sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Anko gribouilla avec rage sur son calepin, puis remarqua que Hinata était toujours là.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata ?

- Et bien…

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait que Kiba change d'équipe… Avec Kurenai ça ne marche plus du tout, et je m'inquiète pour lui…

- Hum… Je prends ta remarque en compte, et je la marquerai dans le rapport pour l'Hokage.

- Oui mais… Si Kurenai apprend que j'ai dis ça, elle va me tuer…

- Ça restera discret. »

Hinata fit un signe de tête et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Anko était assez satisfaite, ça faisait au moins une équipe où les élèves s'inquiétaient les uns pour les autres. Elle écrivit une dernière chose sur son calepin, puis sorti pour rejoindre le dernier terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

« - T'ES VRAIMENT MOU LEE !!

- OH ÇA VA TENTEN ! ÇA T'ARRIVE JAMAIS D'ÊTRE FATIGUE ???

- Sensei dites quelque chose maintenant !

- M'en fou.

- Neji ! Au lieu d'essayer de mater Kiba, tu pourrais me soutenir !

- …

- MAIS PARLE !!!

- …

- RAAAHHHH J'EN AI MARRE ! Entre Lee qui est mou, Neji qui est associable, et le sensei qui se fou de tout qu'est ce que je deviens moi ?

- Dis dont y'a de l'ambiance ici. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Anko, qui venait d'arriver, mais qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation vu qu'on entendait gueuler à un kilomètre à la ronde.

« - S'il vous plaît ! Je veux changer d'équipe ! J'évolue pas dans celle-ci !

- Pour te répondre Tenten, ça ne servira à rien. Répondit Anko.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez vu l'état de mon équipe ?

- Oui je sais… Mais ils évoluent pas dans les autres équipes non plus.

- Ça peut pas être pire que la mienne ! »

Anko jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Gai était posé comme une merde sur des gradins avec un air blasé, Neji fixait un mur avec attention, et Lee luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

« - Bon d'accord c'est vrai que c'est spécial. Je vais voir… L'équipe de Kurenai te plaît ?

- N'importe quelle équipe sauf la mienne.

- Bien… Je vais demander à Tsunade que tu échanges d'équipe avec Kiba. »

Neji se retourna d'un coup.

« - Avec qui ?

- Tiens, Neji est vivant. T'en avais marre de ton mur ? » Se moqua Tenten.

Anko marqua quelque chose sur son carnet.

« - Bien, vous pouvez arrêter l'entrainement. »

Sur ces mots, Lee, qui n'arrivait plus à lutter contre le sommeil, tomba par terre, complètement endormi. Gai soupira, se leva, pris Lee sur son dos, et sorti, bientôt suivi des deux autres élèves.

Anko regarda la salle d'entrainement, il n'avait pas dut se passer grand-chose, tous les objets étaient à leur place. Elle soupira et sorti à son tour.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, et mis toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise au propre, pour l'envoyer à l'Hokage, pendant que les autres mangeaient en bas. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de recopier, elle prit le papier et commença à relire.

* * *

_Rapport du premier entrainement :_

_---------------------------------------------_

**- Equipe de Kakashi :**

_**Objectifs**__ : _- Les élèves devaient faire une tentative d'approche furtive.

- Entente entre Sasuke et Naruto.

- Entente entre Kakashi et Sakura.

_Kakashi : _Ne maitrise pas sa colère, a complètement craqué.

_Sakura : _Trop obsédé par Sasuke.

_Naruto : _S'engueule avec Sasuke.

_Sasuke : _S'engueule avec Naruto.

_Points forts de l'équipe : _Aucun.

_Points faibles des l'équipe : _Tout.

_Résultat : _**Echec.**

_---------------------------------------------_

**- Equipe d'Asuma :**

_**Objectifs**__ : _- Les élèves devaient faire une tentative d'approche furtive.

- Shikamaru ne doit pas dormir.

- Choji ne doit pas manger.

- Ino ne doit pas courir après Sasuke.

_Asuma : _A l'air de s'en foutre.

_Ino : _Trop obsédée par Sasuke.

_Choji : _Mange trop.

_Shikamaru : _Dors trop.

_Points forts de l'équipe : _Bonne entente pour l'instant.

_Points faibles de l'équipe : _Tout le reste.

_Résultat : _**Echec.**

_---------------------------------------------_

**- Equipe de Kurenai :**

_**Objectifs**__ : _- Combat simple.

- Entente entre tous les membres de l'équipe.

_Kurenai : _A envoyé Kiba à l'infirmerie, vu qu'elle a directement participé à l'entrainement. Elle lui avait interdit d'emmener Akamaru.

_Kiba : _Est à l'infirmerie.

_Shino : _Ne parle pas.

_Hinata : _S'entend bien avec l'équipe, mais elle est trop timide.

_Points forts : _Excellente entente entre les élèves.

_Points faibles : _Kiba et Kurenai ne s'entendent vraiment plus.

_Résultat : _**Echec pour Kiba et Kurenai, réussite pour Shino et Hinata.**

_---------------------------------------------_

**- Equipe de Gai :**

_**Objectifs**__ : _- Combat simple.

- Neji doit être concentré.

- Lee ne doit pas dormir.

- Gai doit être motivé.

_Gai : _Blasé.

_Lee : _Mou.

_Neji : _Associable.

_Tenten : _Enervée.

_Points forts : _Aucun.

_Points faibles : _Tout.

_Résultat : _**Echec.**

_---------------------------------------------_

_De mon point de vue pour l'instant, je pense qu'ils sont irrécupérables, mais je ne désespère pas. Cependant, il est __très important__ de changer deux des équipes. Kiba s'entrainera avec Gai, et Tenten avec Kurenai._

_J'enverrai mon prochain rapport demain._

_

* * *

_

Quand Anko reposa la feuille, elle imagina la tête de Tsunade quand elle lirait ce rapport. C'est sur, l'Hokage allait péter un câble.

« - Je crois que ça va être très très dur… » Dit Anko dans un soupir.

* * *

_Et voila pour le chapitre 2 !_

_Non seulement c'est long, et en plus il doit y avoir des fautes... Désolée pour ça !_

_Je tiens à remercier ma Serya-Chan pour le titre de la fiction. Egalement Naoo-Chan et DaSe-Writter pour suivre toutes mes fictions.  
_

_Et je remercie aussi MON PUTAIN D'ORDINATEUR qui n'a fait que planter hier, ce qui fait que j'ai du changer ce chapitre trois fois !  
_


End file.
